dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Andor, the Spatial Warrior
Andor, the Spatial Warrior is a Quantum Sentinel from Zelem's Nexus. One of Zelem's most elite soldiers, Andor was extensively transfected to control the nature of space. When the Darkspore attacked, he witnessed Zelem's last stand and lived to tell the tale. Revelation Andor was among the 4th of the first 5 heroes concieved by Matvakama, the others being Muerros, Cybrii, Haeer and Theder. Weapons Andor's weapon is the warhammer he carries. Base Stats Lore A warrior, a weapon, a remorseless killer. All of these things would aptly describe Andor. Before the Darkspore ravaged Zelem's Nexus, Andor was a warlord ruling over his small portion of the Nexus in vicinity of the Floating Isles. He slaughtered all who dared to oppose him and even decided to challenge the mysterious Crogenitor Zelem. As one might expect, Zelem effortlessly ran the warlord into the ground and took him to his facility in the Floating Isles. There, he experimented upon Andor's flesh, transfecting him, mutating him and painfully indoctrinating him into his Living Weapons programme. There, Andor trained to master his inokinetic - space warping - abilities. Over time, he gained great respect for the noble Recreator of Nakto and Andor's furious temper died down, but his thirst for battle never waned. His opportunity came when the Darkspore assaulted the Nexus en masse, something Crogenitor Zelem hoped would never happen. While fighting off the Darkspore alongside his fellow Genetic Heroes he saw all either fall to the mutant hordes or be forced to hide and flee. Soon enough, Zelem called for retreat and ordered his forces to regroup with him in the Outer Ring. However, when the Crogenitor arrived, the hordes sprung their ambush. Though he fought valiantly, Andor was eventually felled and while slowly succumbing to his wounds he saw Zelem bravely fighting off the hordes, fiercely trying to protect himself and his forces. But it was for naught. It didn't take long before he was overrun. The Darkspore killed the fabled creator of the Nexus right before Andor's eyes. When the survivors of the Nexus Massacre found him, Andor was lying on the ground in a catatonic state. The sight of his captor, his mentor, his friend, bestially dismembered by Darkspore hordes proved almost too much to handle, but in the end, he was alive. He persevered. After he was nursed back to health, Andor pledged to avenge Zelem along with his fellow Genetic Heroes. Now, with his power over space itself and his trusty warhammer augmented by Zelem to channel his powers, he had the means of fulfilling that revenge. Appearance Andor is a tall muscular being clad in thick armor. His arms and legs have thick armored skin surrounding them. In his hand, he carries his hammer poised to strike. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performance is based on the stats of Andor Alpha. Basic Attack: Bashing Swing Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Andor swings his hammer dealing '''7-14' physical damage. If Andor hits 3 times in succession, his next attack will deal 8-16 energy damage in a 4''' meter radius and knock back all enemies by '''5 meters.'' : Unique Ability: Spatial Cutter Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 11 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Shoots a '''5m' wide wave of space rending energy in a straight line, dealing 20-26 energy damage to all enemies hit and banishes them for 3''' seconds.'' : Squad Ability: Singularity Collapse Range: Self Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 18 ''Channels a vortex of energy for '''2 seconds, pulling in all Darkspore in a 10m radius towards the channeling hero. The vortex then explodes, dealing 30-35 energy damage to all enemies in a 10m radius.'' Modifiers *'Andor's Singularity Collapse:' Channel cannot be interrupted, but the cooldown is increased. (Piasar's Affix) *'Andor's Singularity Collapse:' Deals more damage, but higher power cost. (Alrediph's Affix) : Passive Ability: Warping Pulse Andor creates a space slipstream every '''6' seconds, dealing 3-6 energy damage to all enemies in a 6''' meter radius and warps them to a random location in a 10 meter radius around Andor.'' Overdrive ''The teleporting pulse appears every '''3 seconds and deals 10-20 energy damage.'' : Variant Abilities: Alpha - Dimensional Rift Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? : Beta - Celestial Comet Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? : Gamma - Time Bubble Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? : Delta - Shooting Star Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? : Gallery Andor Alpha.png Andor Beta.png Andor Gamma.png Andor Delta.png Trivia *Andor's concept stems from the unidentified Genetic Hero seen alongside Crogenitor Zelem in the Zelem's Nexus introduction cutscene. *Vocalization: Deep, booming groans and roars. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Sentinels Category:Zelem's Nexus